1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods of rapidly gelling hydrocarbons and the use of such gelled hydrocarbons to fracture subterranean formations to enhance oil and/or gas production therefrom.
2. Prior Art
Hydraulic fracturing is a widely used method for stimulating hydrocarbon producing subterranean formations. Fracturing commonly is performed by contacting a subterranean formation with a viscous fracturing fluid having propping agents therein, applying sufficient pressure to the viscous fluid to open at least one fracture in the formation and maintaining sufficient pressure upon said formation to inject the viscous fluid into the created fracture at a sufficient rate to extend the fracture into the formation. When the pressure upon the fluid is subsequently reduced, the propping agent prevents the complete closure of the created fracture.
Compositions containing gelled hydrocarbons often are used to achieve formation fracturing when water sensitive layers exist in the formation. The gelling of hydrocarbons and the use of gelled hydrocarbons in fracturing has been described in numerous patents, for example: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,757,864; 3,575,859; 4,007,128; 4,200,540; 4,507,213 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,622,155 and 5,110,485. The gelling process outlined in the prior art can be outlined as follows: A tri-dimensional polymer is created by the reaction of an orthophosphoric acid ester with an aluminum salt and optionally a base to result in neutralization of the aluminum orthophosphate salt. Various methods have been proposed to yield the viscosifying polymer; however, each method fails to provide a means by which a gelled hydrocarbon may be rapidly prepared, without any significant aging period at ambient temperature to permit viscosity to develop, to facilitate "on the fly" gelation of just those quantities of gelled fluid actually needed for a fracturing treatment.